New Fairies
by Blosiom
Summary: When 3 new fairies arrive at pixie hollow what impact will they have with there extreem power?
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first tinker bell fan fic i hope you like it**

disclaimer i don't own tinker bell

"A new fairy" shouted Vidia

Suddenly another flower appeared in the distance, so another fast flying fairy collected that flower and they both took them to the place Tinker Bell remembered well. Terrence then came over and sprinkled fairy dust over the small rose and daffodil flower. After a moment two girls and a boy appeared.

Both girls were mid-dark skinned. However one girl had long brown hair and wore a knee length rose-pink dress. The other also had long hair. But hers was blond. She also had a knee length rose-pink dress. The boy was fair skinned and had short brown hair and wore a cotton daffodil-yellow shirt and trousers. They all had bare feet.

After seeing the new arrivals gasps! went around the onlookers, until three balls of light appeared" Queen Clarion" went a whisper the new fairies could hear, but the queen's arrival ended all other whispers.

"Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you hear, welcome to pixie hollow" spoke the calm but shocked queen. There had never had twins before and more out of the ordinary was that they did not look the same. Furthermore two flowers had arrived together no fairy had ever seen this. _What would come of this she wondered?_

The new arrivals looked at her in amazement. The queen new all the fairy were wanting to know if they had new arrivals in their talent so the queen pressed on

"Now lets see about those wings you three" All the new arrivals had been on there feet for some time and the first one the queen went to was the Blond haired girl. The queen placed her hands on the girl's folded wings and gently helped her unfold them. Then the girl took her hand and fluttered her wings. After a few circles she let go and flew unaided for the first time. After a minute she landed on the swirly patted floor full of joy.

Tinker Bell remembered how she had felt, her first time flying; it had taken her only a short time to get used to it after that." Now you little one," so the queen walked over to the boy and helped him unfold his wings as well, then he in took the queens hand and took off flying around in circles only a few times before letting go and flying by himself, before in turn landing on the patterned floor.

"And finally you" so the queen for the last time that evening helped the small girl unfold her wings. Slowly the brown haired girl took the queens hand took off after a short time she let go and took off by herself and instantly landed on the ground feeling very confident. Once they were all on the ground the queen asked.

"Who want to go first"?  
"I will" spoke the small boy. With that the two girls walked to the side leaving the boy by himself. A minute later a circle of mushrooms appeared around him.  
After would fairies of talents came and placed objects on the mushrooms, giving encouraging smiles as they went.  
"What am I to do?"  
"They will help you find your talent little one"  
"How will I know?"  
"You will know"  
So with that they boy proceed to walk around the objects; the tornado bust, flowers wilted, bubbles popped, light disappeared and many others just dissolved. Finally there was one left, a small cup of dust. When he approached it the dust glowed brightly. More brightly than anyone had seen before, so bright that people had to cover there eyes. When the light had gone down the queen spoke.

"Come stand next to me little one, and now it's your turn" she spoke gently gesturing towards the brown haired girl. She walked slowly into the centre and when she did the mushrooms appeared again. Once again the fairly brought forward objects from their talent. This time the girl proceeded around the objects; the note jumped, ice melted, the paint brush lost its colour and the cake dropped flat. However the flower rose and bloomed, also glowing as brightly as the boys dust pot. Once again after the glow had dimmed the girl walked over to the queen and stood there,

"Finally you tinny one" spoke a soothing queen gently gesturing to the centre of the patterned floor. For that last time at that point the mushrooms appeared and the fairy brought forward their objects. So the blond haired girl walked around the objects all but the light dimmed and dropped before she arrived at it last. But when she did come to it, it glowed as brightly as the others had. Finally after the light had dimed, and the fairies could look again the queen smiled.

"Come dust, flower and light fairies, Come for Juniper, Thorn and Gossamer" named the queen before turning back into light and disappearing into the distance.

With that eleven fairy came flying forward in them was Terrence, Rosetta and Indessa" Terrence flew to Juniper.

* * *

"Hi I'm Terrence the only other dust fairy besides you; this is a very rare talent." He informed.  
"Hi."  
"If you come with me I'll show you to you home."  
"I get my own home!"  
"Sure come on", she finished taking off into the air with Juniper not far behind.

* * *

"So I'm Marylin"  
Marylin is a dark brown fairy and wears a soft pink petal shirt and a soft pink petal top. She also had soft pink boots. Her hair was black and down to her waist..  
"Hi," replayed Thorn.  
"Come with me, I'll show you your home" spoke a kind hearted Rosetta.  
"Ok,. Who are you?"  
"Sorry darling I'm Rosetta," she replied as they took off into the night followed by seven other fairies.

* * *

"Hi I'm Indessa", whispered a nervous Indessa as she approached the small new fairy who thought she had been left to find she own way alone.  
"Oh hi, I thought I'd been left behind."  
"No one is ever left behind, come on I'll show you to your home," she replied with a smile.  
"Ok," replayed Grossamer returning the smile.

**please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK hear is a new chapter in the last one we had three new fairies arrive out of two flowers. There objects glowed brightly. I wonder what will happen**

Chapter 2

Terrence took Juniper to where the dust fairies live, well only him up till now.  
"This is nice" whispered Juniper  
"Good lets go in," replied Terrence. But just as they were about to go in, a green haired fairy, wearing a white t-shirt, trouser, complimented by green waist coat and white shoes. Came over to them  
"You ok Run" asked Terrence  
"yer and you have some company now you will like that." spoke Run "us messenger talents know pixie hollow better than any other, except the forest area well I discovered this place a few months into my first year"  
"So what is your message" asked Juniper getting a word in.  
"I almost forgot, my mouth runs away sometimes, hay my name fits."  
"Run" shouted Terrence getting frustrated and wishing Run had never discovered the dust hide away."  
"Right, Queen Clearin wants to see juniper as soon as he is changed. No idea why?"  
"Thank you" replied juniper.  
"Don't mention it. I might stick around here for awhile."  
"Don't you have any other messages to deliver" asked Juniper sensing Terrence's dislike.  
"O thanks for reminding me" laughed Run and flew off.  
"Thanks now let's get you into your house" whispered Terrence as they finally got into the house. The house was a single shimmering gold room with a silver bed and silver kitten. The whole room also had additional red home furnishings. In the wardrobe was brown and cream tops and trousers.  
"Get changed than I'll shown you what to do"  
"OK"

* * *

Marylin and Rosetta went along with the other seven to take Thorn to where the flower fairies live. When they got there they bumped into the minister of spring.  
"O! Hello minister," spoke a nervous Marylin, as she didn't get on to well with the minister of spring.  
"Hello Marylin, Rosetta and……. Who are you?" he asked bending over the little fairy  
"I'm Thorn," she whispered  
"Thorn here has a non-identical twin. Two flowers just arrived" informed Rosetta  
"I didn't see you there mister," added Marylin cheekily.  
"I was busy. And well that would be why, now I want just Rosetta to show her to her home and the rest as you get back to work."  
"OK" they all replayed sulking off.  
"After you have finished show her a few things, then show her around pixie hollow, after diner, then after the tour you two have the day off" gleamed the minister  
"Thank you" replayed a smiling Rosetta.  
"That is fine I sense strong energy from Thorn," he replayed.  
"Too right hers and the others object glowed the brightest ever"  
"OK so what are there talents?" asked the Minister  
"Gossamer is light and Juniper is dust," informed a shy Thorn  
"A new dust talent, interesting, Well go get changed" he nearly choked.  
"Thank you again," and with that word they flew off.  
"Why was a new dust talent strange?"  
"You picked that up."  
"Yer."  
"It's nothing and normally only animal and forest talents have that sense weird, well here is your home"  
However just as she was about to go in a young red haired boy came to them. He was wearing a green baggy v-necked top and trousers with small pointed brown shoes with a leaf belt and hat.  
"Marko hear is a tinker talent. What's up?"  
"Queen Clarion says take Thorn to the home to after she is changed"  
"That's fine. I wonder why she wants to see you" replied Rosetta  
"I better hurry up so we can find out" declared Thorn as she headed into the house.  
Inside was a bright pink and white room, with a rose pink bed and kitchen with pale pink walls and floor. The sofa and other accessories were white. In her wardrobe was pink and white tops, skirts, trousers and dresses.  
"Get changed and meet me outside in 15 mins OK"  
"Sure"

* * *

As Indessa and Grossamer flew through the air they bumped into a ice fairy called Teryina. Teryina was a white haired fairy that wore a straight white dress with silver trimmings and small silver shoes.  
"What is wrong?" asked Indessa  
"I was told to pass a message on that Queen Clarion wants to see Gossamer as soon as she is settled in and changed"  
"Ok thank you" she replied and they flew off into a bright airy place that was full of yellow and orange dressed fairies.  
"This is your home." pointed Indessa to a small yellow flower.  
"Cool," replied Gossamer going in to find a small leaf bed and bright yellow walls and lots of small cream objects scattered over tables that were painted white.  
"Get changed them meet me outside,"  
In the wardrobe were yellow, cream and orange dresses, tops and skirts, poor Gossamer looked bewildered and confused at what to wear.

**i hope you like it the next chapter will be up soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

I hope you are enjoying this. I am.

**_Just to let you know i have redone the last two chapters and added some information you need for the next chapter so please reread them as it is important_**

**Now we left the new arrivals as there homes knowing after they are changed they have a meeting with queen Clarion**

Chapter 3

After a little while Terrence came back to find Juniper in a cream long sleeved top with a brown vest top over it. He also had brown trousers and small brown shoes on.  
"Whew!" exclaimed Terrence.  
"Thanks" Juniper replied "so what are we doing first."  
"I am taking you to see the queen after I pour this over your head" stated Terrence pouring a cup of fairy dust over his head.  
"Why do I have to see the queen?"  
"I don't know but she wants to see you, so we are going remember."  
"Ok" and with that they left Junipers new home and headed around to the home tree to see Queen Clarion.

* * *

After fifteen minutes Rosetta came back, to find Thorn outside waiting for her. She was wearing a red v-necked, knee length dress with boots. A pink pointed sash and flowered head piece. Along with pink elbow length gloves. Her hair was in two low plaits. Her sash made the dress look like a top and skirt.  
"That is so you Rose blossom," spoke Rosetta.  
"My name is Thorn"  
"I always give people nick names, it's my thing"  
"Ok. So what we doing know."  
"I'm taking you to see Queen Clarion," replied Rosetta, "remember she wanted to see you"  
"Yer I do"  
"Come on then," and off they flew, through the sky to the pixie dust tree.

* * *

After a few minutes Indnessa returned to see Gossamer outside in a short white skirt and shoulder less top. Around her waist was a pail yellow fluffy grass belt and on her feet were small yellow shoes like tinker bells. Her hair was still down so all of it tumbled in waves down her back.  
"Nice" replied Indessa  
"So are we off to see the queen?" asked Gossamer.  
"Yer, come on" replied Indessa as they set off into the blue skies.

**I hope you liked it the next chapter will be up soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is getting interesting. Read carefully this chapter as part of it sets the bases for the story. can you guess what part. we left off with the fairies flying to find out what the queen wanted. lets find out. **

Chapter 4

When Terrence and Juniper arrived Queen Clearon was already there waiting for them  
"And Terrence can you go and get three pots of dust for me, Thorn and Gossamer, please" ordered the queen.  
"Em ok" replied Terrence as he flew off. As soon as he had gone around the corner Indessa and Gossamer arrived standing next to a worried looking Juniper.  
"What are you doing hear Juniper," asked Gossamer.  
"I was asked to come" he replied as Thorn and Rosetta turned up.  
"I didn't know this was going to be a party" replied Terence as he came back with the dust.  
"Ok Terrence." replied the Queen as she took her dust " Rossetta and Indessa can go get theirs from the dust tree with you then come back in 1/2 an hour with you"  
"Thank you your majesty" replied Indessa and Rosetta. They then turned and flew off around the corner with Terrence not far behind. After they had gone Queen Clearion merely said "follow me" and turned and flew off around another corner.

* * *

When they had rounded the corner they saw a big golden room with golden statues.  
"This room is a amazing" whispered Juniper and the others  
"I have brought you here to tell you an amazing prophecy" replied the queen  
"a prophecy" muttered Gossamer  
"Yes a prophecy that will bring you three closer than any other fairy in history"  
"Cool" replied Thorn "what is it"  
"Please sit" asked the queen" it says "_as two flowers bloom three fairy will be born. A flower and light and a dust they will be. As powerful as they may be alone. Together new bonds and wings will be grown. One might try to break them up. But friends will put a stop to that. New evil will form and they will morn. And never will there be another grown. New friends and helpers will there be. To fight and protect these three. Until some more will join the war. A water, animal and a medical one will join the three. There journey will move and only two will return. All thought that fact is still to be spoken in this prophecy_" finished the queen.  
"so you think that means us" replied Gossamer  
"Yes, you came from two flowers" replied the queen  
"And if this prophecy is true we better start working on this power that it spoke off" muttered Thorn  
"Yes and I can help you there" replied the queen  
"How" asked Juniper.  
"Because I was involved in something similar. A few years ago with the ministers." replied the Queen." there where dark days between the people of Neverland and the fairies of Pixie hollow."  
"What happened," asked Juniper.  
"That I will tell you and the others when they get here"  
"Ok" replied Thorn  
"You will meet me here this time next week to start on your training the other ministers will help."  
"Ok and can we try our own magic in the mean time" asked Gossamer  
"No I don't think it is wise but make sure you get fairy dust every day. A little extra will not go a miss" replied the queen. "Now your guides will be wondering why we are to meet here this time next week. Good bye and don't tell anyone but your guides and each other." and with that she disappear into her lights.

"That was strange," replied Thorn.  
"Yer lets get back," replied Gossamer.  
"Come on this way," spoke Juniper as they sped off around the corner.

**i hope you liked it and i hope you gess what the queen wants. I will update when i get back from Holiday. Or there if i can. review and tell me what the important bit is. special mention for the first three who get it right. **


End file.
